


Sleepytime Tea

by whotfismonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #bottommarkusgang, Fluff, Guess who’s back, Husbands, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Teasing, Watching Someone Sleep, after the revolution, back again, connors weird okay relax, of the nonsexual kind markus literally teases, smut mentioned, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfismonica/pseuds/whotfismonica
Summary: “You could start by laying with me. A bed is good for a lot more than just sex,” Markus laughs a bit when he sees Connor blushing, “come.” He waves Connor over and the other shuffles over to him hesitantly. He pulls the younger man onto the bed, settling against him easily, “Relax. I don’t like you being so tense.”“Hmm...” Connor frowns and shifts around a bit, frowning even more when he sees the other smirking, white teeth glowing in the darkness, “stop.”orrrrrrauthor likes sleep fics so she keeps writing them!!! come read the time markus taught his husband how to sleep
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Sleepytime Tea

**Author's Note:**

> i come in running through the fluff tag every once in a while covered in fleece so you know it’s soft

Connor doesn’t sleep. He probably should—he knows deviancy throws sleep in eventually—but right now, he doesn’t sleep. Instead, he watches Markus sleep. It’s not _ all _ the time, but just on nights that he doesn’t have any extra work, which isn’t often seeing as Hank noticed he doesn’t mind doing extra work, so he decided to push all the paperwork they need to do after cases on him. Most people see it as unfair, but honestly it’s equal, because Connor gets Sumo for the amount of days Hank doesn’t do his own paperwork. He almost had Sumo for a month once, _ almost _.

His internal clock tells him it’s three in the morning when he finally decides to check it. He’s been sitting here for almost two hours, drinking in the peace that is his sleeping RK200. The deviant leader has pretty features that no one really gets to see when he’s awake and it makes Connor hate not being naturally disposed to drawing even if he doesn’t think he’d share. That’s _ his _ sleeping husband, rough edges all smoothed out by the bedsheets for only him to see. He’s not even really looking at him anymore, zoning out for the most part, so he doesn’t even notice the older man waking up. “One day I hope to wake up to you _ not _staring at me. Not today, I guess.” As sleepy as it, the voice honestly scares the hell out of him but he doesn’t show it in the darkness of the room. His husband can be damned sneaky sometimes and Connor refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing it works. 

Embarrassed to have gotten caught nonetheless, Connor mumbles out a, “Sorry,” and blushes to his ears. He then finds it in him to defend himself, “I don’t stare that often.” 

“You do. I would suggest people watching instead of watching me, but that’s the warning signs of a killer, right?” Markus is drowsy but he still manages to snark. Connor finds he doesn’t mind it much. He yawns again, “You haven’t slept since the revolution, honey. A year and a half ago.” 

“I’m not used to sleeping,” the detective admits, a little dazed from the fact that Markus remembers little things he tells him from work and he doesn’t let the fact that androids remember everything take that away from him, “so I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“You could start by laying with me. A bed is good for a lot more than just sex,” Markus laughs a bit when he sees Connor blushing, “come.” He waves Connor over and the other shuffles over to him hesitantly. He pulls the younger man onto the bed, settling against him easily, “Relax. I don’t like you being so tense.” 

“Hmm...” Connor frowns and shifts around a bit, frowning even more when he sees the other smirking, white teeth _ glowing _in the darkness, “stop.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just adorably bad at this.” The deviant leader pulls him closer, rubbing his back and sharing his warmth while he himself nuzzles his face into his hair, “better, dear?” Markus’ love for pet names makes his thirium pump skip but he doesn’t think about it much.

“I...yes.” Connor doesn’t try to argue, not with the sudden onset of sleepiness. Markus is ridiculously warm and it makes everything feels just a little bit better. He doesn’t feel this warmth much often, unless Markus is hugging him randomly or kissing him breathless or any other body contact. 

Okay, he lied, his husband is as touchy as it gets. He’s just never really noticed his warmth, is all. 

“Good, so relax.” And he does, nuzzling his face into the other’s neck since they both can play faux innocent and resists a purr when he feels hands playing at the nape of his neck. He can’t hide himself relaxing even more and Markus does notice, so he continues until his eyes are slipping shut, “Good night.” 

“G’night,” and then the night grows quiet once again. 

~

Connor wakes up with a start. He doesn’t move though, arms wrapped around his husband and when they switch positions? He sighs through his nose and glances at Markus, who’s still asleep.

Recharging?

Asleep?

He thinks Markus would rather he says “asleep” so he settles on asleep. He’s no longer buried in his hair, freckled cheek instead smushed into a pillow he’s drooling all over. 

Gross, but cute? Connor feels his processor melting as he tries to fit those two together. He sits up on the hand that isn’t around the painter’s waist and watches him through his lashes, taking in his freckles splattered across his cheeks and his pretty nose. He doesn’t get to spend much time looking before mismatched eyes are fluttering open. They’re not facing each other but Connor knows he knows, “It’s 8 in the morning.”

The detective flushes blue and and ducks his head, “Mh. You’re pretty, I’m sorry.”

“Kamski did a good job with me, hmm?” Markus teases and the detective pouts, wishing he retracted that little bit from the first time they interfaced.

“I can admit he did,” Connor lays back down with him once the deviant leader flips over to face him, “but you married me.”

It surprises him when Markus laughs, soft and cute and sharp all at once, “Possessive! I love you and I’m glad I do.” 

That draws a chuckle from Connor, “I love you too.” 

“I would ask you how much but I’ve should’ve been gone almost an hour ago. I’ll miss you.” Markus gives him a kiss before rolling out of bed so he can get ready for the day. Meetings are usually run on Markus’ time and his husband thinks he got it from Carl. He remembers little things and he remembers Carl telling his love once that time is malleable for the most important person in the room after Markus fussed at him for being late to a gala. He doesn’t think Carl meant make people wait hours upon hours, but the RK200 is cruel to humans whose lives depend on getting on his good side. 

“I’ll miss you too.” The detective smiles at the little laugh he gets, knowing well that his husband’s blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos literally bring my gpa up. get me to college, y’all <3


End file.
